


По долгу службы

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	По долгу службы

— Чисто! — Андерсон утер пот со лба и с пыхтением начал выбираться из-под кровати детектива. Ну как чисто… Под кроватью чего только не было: и клубы пыли, и банки с заспиртованными лягушками, и полуистлевшие страницы какого-то рукописного манускрипта, и пара несвежих носков, и… Андерсон не собирался даже мысленно перечислять полный список только что увиденного. Ясно было одно: наркотики и все, что могло быть с ними связано, под кроватью отсутствовали. Как ни прискорбно было это признавать.

— Гляди-ка, Грут, даже Андерсон что-то может, если захочет.— Владелец кровати, а также всего, что было под ней, в это время с надменным видом опирался о стену, с ухмылкой разглядывая раскрасневшегося и яростно отряхивающегося эксперта.

— Грег, — привычно поправил Лестрейд и устало стиснул голову руками. Не будь Шерлок Шерлоком, он был бы рад ничего не найти. Но жизнь не щадила инспектора, а значит наркотики есть, просто спрятаны куда изобретательнее. Они обыскали уже гостиную и кухню. Со спальней тоже почти закончили — и ничего! И пусть этот новый сосед детектива, Джон, не сопит так возмущенно — в конце концов, Грег знает Шерлока гораздо дольше, да и старший Холмс уже все уши ему прожужжал со своими «опасными ночами». Его тогда умело взяли в оборот, и теперь совестливый Лестрейд не успокоится, пока лично не будет уверен, что 221Б по Бейкер-стрит — зона, свободная от наркотиков.

— Салли, проверь санузел, — бросил он. Та вышла, не забыв закатить глаза. Шерлок не стал бы хранить наркотики на «общей» территории, но раз уж они взялись обыскать здесь все, то и туда стоило заглянуть. Обыскать все…

— Шерлок, — вскинул голову Лестрейд. — Иди сюда.

При любых других обстоятельствах Грег позволил бы себе насладиться видом растерянного Шерлока Холмса, но сейчас этот бегающий взгляд и высоко вскинутые брови только подкрепили его мрачные подозрения. Они на верном пути.

— Зачем, инспектор? — Шерлок постарался придать своему голосу нейтральное выражение, но тот больше не мог отделаться от ощущения, что видит его насквозь.

— Мы должны все здесь обыскать. Ты находишься здесь.

— Бога ради, — вмешался Джон. — Инспектор, это переходит все границы. Мы с Шерлоком с начала дня были вместе, и, я думаю…

— Шерлок, подойди, — перебил его Лестрейд уже более требовательным тоном.

Тот выпрямился и сделал три широких шага, замерев так, что его грудь, затянутая в узкую рубашку, почти касалась груди Лестрейда, а полы расстегнутого пиджака щекотали чужие запястья. Медленно и демонстративно, не отрывая взгляда от лица Лестрейда, он поднял руки, а потом так же медленно завел их за голову.  
Грег вдруг понял, что задержал дыхание. Тишина в комнате давила на уши, а Шерлок все не сводил с него нечитаемого взгляда. Лестрейд неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и откашлялся.

— Кхм… Спасибо. — Все в той же гнетущей тишине он надел перчатки и прошелся быстрыми хлопками по бокам, прижимая ладони к выступающим ребрам. Шерлок не повел и бровью. Раскрытой ладонью Грег с силой провел вниз, от расстегнутого на две пуговицы ворота рубашки по груди, и затем дальше по животу до самой пряжки щегольского ремня. Он мог бы поклясться, что дыхание Шерлока чуть сбилось. В нагрудном кармане нашлась записка с неразборчивыми каракулями. Грег вкладывал ее обратно, когда мышца на щеке Шерлока спастически дернулась. Обойдя детектива вокруг, Лестрейд провел обеими руками по закаменевшей спине вверх, затем вниз, и снова вверх. Ничего.

Лестрейд опустился на колени и обнаружил себя нос к носу… то есть, нос к… в общем, обтянутый пижонскими брюками зад Шерлока оказался аккурат напротив его лица. Он сглотнул. Как во сне, подрагивающие ладони инспектора легли на мягкие половинки и пальцы сами собой сжали упругую плоть. Шерлок с шумом втянул в себя воздух, качнувшись навстречу. А своевольные ладони, тем временем, двинулись вниз по внешней стороне бедер. Кончики пальцев, должно быть, немного болезненно впивались в натренированные бесконечными пробежками по Лондону мышцы ног. Мизинцем Лестрейд почувствовал, как под тонкой кожей и слоем дорогой шерсти частит пульс. Мазнув по подколенной ямке, руки отправились в обратный путь уже по внутренней стороне бедер. Тихое «Хаа!» вырвалось изо рта у Шерлока, и тот продолжил дышать ртом, но не обернулся и не разнял сцепленных в замок рук на затылке.

Воздух вокруг них загустел. Вставая с колен, Лестрейд чувствовал, как дрожат его руки и почему-то кожей чувствовал каждый выдох Шерлока. В голове шумело, а неуместная тяжесть в паху не давала думать. Он должен был закончить досмотр… должен… Язык прошелся по враз пересохшим губам, когда Грег снова оказался прямо перед Шерлоком. Тот стоял в той же позе, но насколько же все было по-другому! Рот приоткрыт, жилка на шее бешено бьется, на щеках и в вырезе рубашки кожа порозовела, а зрачки под осоловевшими веками огромные, как будто он умудрился ширнуться прямо во время обыска.

Этот ленивый, но жадный взгляд не отпускал, и Грег, не разрывая контакта, сунул руки в карманы умопомрачительно узких брюк, скорее зная, чем чувствуя, что у Шерлока стоит. Большие пальцы царапнули по низу живота сквозь гладкую ткань подклада, и глаза Шерлока едва не закатились. Только сейчас Грег понял, что тоже твердый. Это было неправильно, но здравый смысл молчал, как молчали и невольные свидетели этой сцены, о которых, по-видимому, забыли, как Шерлок, так и сам Лестрейд.

— Что здесь, мать его, происходит? — голос Салли ударил по мозгам как гонг, и все пришло в движение.

— Так, ну все, достаточно, — Джон метнулся вперед, оттесняя Лестрейда от Шерлока. — Вы все здесь осмотрели. Наркотиков нет. Вы можете быть свободны.

— Шеф, что это было-то? — продолжала добиваться ответа Салли, тормоша тяжело дышащего Грега.

— О боже, меня сейчас стошнит, — стенал в своем углу Андерсон, убедительно демонстрируя рвотные позывы.

Джон еще что-то бухтел о полицейском произволе и нарушении прав, и только Шерлок блаженно улыбался в пространство.

— Заходите еще, инспектор, — просипел он. — Когда снова решите что-нибудь поискать.

Лестрейд, алея щеками, нервно дернулся, издал какой-то невразумительный звук, и поспешил наружу. На воздух. Покурить. Подумать. Подро… взять наручники. И дубинку. Кто знает, вдруг при следующем обыске будет оказано сопротивление?


End file.
